chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elite ANT Force: The Fifth Bionic
Elite ANT Force: The Fifth Bionic, formerly known as Elite ANT Force and later Elite ANTS: Talent And Power Island, is a fanmade television series created by Chase McFly, as a crossover of the Disney shows ANT Farm and Lab Rats: Elite Force, which aired for 3 seasons spanning two years. The former theme song was titled "You Never Know You're Exceptional", despite the lyrics not actually appearing in the song itself. The second theme song was titled, "We Gotta Get Back In Time And Save Our Friends ". "Take On The Elite ANTs Whenever" is the last theme song. The show underwent a number of casting changes as it transitioned from a show about talents, bionics, and superpowers clashing, to a show about these heroes saving the lives of their bad-lucked loved ones and then to a show of crazy sci-fi crossovers. Pearce Joza left the season 3 main cast. Stefanie Scott joined as well, with Mateus Ward listed as Special Appearance By in spite of being a main cast member. On February 15, 2018, it was confirmed that the show will end after its third season and have a joint spin-off series with Best Friends Whenever and Girl Meets World to start airing September 2018, the title is Time ANTs: Elite World Force. Main Cast *Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/Oliver Quimby/Oscar Quimby Jake Short also plays Adam Davenport in Adam and Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. He also appears in a guest role as Oliver and Fletcher's ancestor, Oscar, in Centium Celebration. * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz DuncanPerry is credited in the main cast through And Then There Were Five, and as a recurring guest star until Oil Spills and Accidents. He also plays Adam Davenport in Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane and Adam. * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Season 1-2, special guest star season 3)Berelc also portrays Adam Davenport in Adam and Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. * Kelli Berglund as Bree DavenportBerglund also plays Adam Davenport in Adam and Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. * Aedin Mincks as Angus ChestnutMincks is first added to the main cast in Escape To Talent And Power Island: Part I, after having a recurring role for much of the season. * William Brent as Chase Davenport (season 1-2, recurring season 3)Brent is added to the main cast in the middle of Season 1, starting with Prodigious. He is then credited until And Then There Were Five, being relegated to recurring for the rest of the series. * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (Seasons 2-3, recurring season 1)After having a recurring role in season 1 and much of season 2, Jackson is credited in the main cast from And Then There Were Five. * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (Seasons 2-3, special guest star season 1)Williams is credited as special guest star in season 1 and half of season 2, and is added to the main cast starting with And Then There Were Five. For season 3, he only is credited in the episodes in which he appears. * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport (Season 2, seasons 1 and 3 recurring)Joza is credited from And Then There Were Five to Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane, but is billed as "Special Guest Star", despite being a regular. He makes guest appearances in the first and third seasons. * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Davenport (Season 3, recurring season 2) * Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed (Season 3, guest star seasons 1 and 2)After making guest appearances in the first two seasons, Scott is added late in season 3, credited in the main cast from Lexi Returns onward. * Mateus Ward as Ricardo and Marcus Davenport (Season 3, recurring seasons 1 and 2)Ward is credited as recurring in his season 1-2 appearances as Ricardo, and as a Special Guest Star in Season 3 as both Ricardo and Marcus. However, only Marcus is listed as a main character. Footnotes Category:TV Shows Category:Retitled Shows Category:Spinoffs